Various types of streaming content, such as that provided by the entertainment and communications media, exist for consumption by portable and fixed electronic devices, including cellular telephones, TV's, and tablets. The content may comprise audio and/or video streams provided by television (TV), radio, and the Internet, among others. However, the infrastructure established to support sharing the experience of this media has been somewhat limited, due to constraints imposed by network bandwidth, device processing power, and device battery discharge rates.